cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Shinjou
Tetsu Shinjyou is a character appearing in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. He is a founding member of the Team Foo Fighters, rank 2. Tetsu acts as Ren's right hand, and is known as the "General" of AL4. He uses a Dark Irregulars deck, which fills up its soul with many, many different units and then uses them as ammunition against opponents. Tetsu is perhaps the closest thing Ren has to a friend. One year ago, Tetsu helped Ren create the first FF team as the second Foo Fighter. He was the first person to have PSY Qualia used on him, in a violent accident that gave him a lasting impression of Ren's strength. Even back then, his ties to Ren were as hard as iron, and he felt obligated to look out for his friend; when Kai deserted, Tetsu chose to stay by Ren's side and help bring their dream to fruition. Over the next year Tetsu would become a veteran fighter in many tournaments, and gradually assume the role of second in command under Ren. As his master's retainer, Tetsu assumes a degree of responsibility for Suzugamori and FFAL4 as a whole. In ride 30 he willfully omits information on from Ren's purview to protect him from acting rashly because of Kai's presence, and later in ride 31 criticizes Asaka's performance in battle. Following the national tournament, it's he who personally expels Kyou Yahagi from AL4. While in the past he wasn't an especially great player, today Tetsu is a seasoned member of the old guard, and is sometimes featured in magazines as one of AL4's first string fighters. He has little tolerance for arrogant startups, and dislikes both Kyou and Kamui out of mutual association between their behavior. Tetsu appears at both of season 1's national tournaments; in the first being the one to deal the deathblow to Team Q4, he confronts Aichi and makes the boy realize the limit of his current skills. Along with Ren and Asaka, he is crowned a national champion for the second time. In the second, he wipes the floor with Team Foo Fighter Brilliant Stars as a show of disapproval toward its leaders' prior failings. In ride 58 Tetsu leads Kai to Ren so that the two may clash, and observes their battle along with Asaka. While reviewing his past experiences, Tetsu concludes that he is the only one in the room genuinely enjoying this fight. Even if it is as enemies, Tetsu is content to see his old friends brought together. He does not believe any of them to have been wrong in choosing the paths they took--all of them have found the power they sought, and all for the same root cause. During the last day of the nationals, Tetsu is paired off with Kamui in the AL4 vs Q4 final rounds. Tetsu comes away as the winner of the fight, but loses the moral high ground to Kamui, as he leaves disturbed by the idea that he was wrong in walking the path of a Foo Fighter. Personality Tetsu is level-headed, calm and analytical. Deck Tetsu uses a Dark Irregulars Deck. Gallery CV-Episode_54b.JPG Img_chara30.jpg Cardfight-vanguard-ep-49-6.jpg|Younger Tetsu and Younger Ren. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Dark Irregulars Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters